Missing You
by Closed Account 11212
Summary: Claire is broken when she gets the news that her housemates and boyfriend are dead. She can't work, can't sleep, and she doesn't eat. Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver are trying to help only because if Claire falls, so does Morganville. But are Eve. Shane, and Michael really dead? What happens when the Glass House saves them? Making them into ghost...
1. Chapter 1

**Missing You**

**Hehe so here's my newest Morganville Story. It came to me when I watched the Black Dawn book Trailer. I hope you enjoy!**

Claire was sitting down on the couch, her three housemates told her to stay put while they left to solve a problem for Amelie. At first she was reluctant and didn't want to listen to her friends, but they talked some sense onto her. Claire sighed and flipped through the channels of the old TV, most channels were just static.

"We really need a dish or something." Claire muttered as the house lights dimmed and the air got suddenly could, even though the heater was on. Confused, Claire walked to the wall."Hey, what's wrong…um…house?" Claire asked, feeling slightly crazy she was talking to the wall, but hey, it wasn't the first time. Just then blue and red lights flash outside the window when there was a knock on the door. Claire got a bad feeling but opened the door, only to reveal Richard and Hannah. They both held looks of sorrow as they stared at Claire with sympathy eyes.

"Claire, may we come in?" Hannah asked and Claire nodded and opened the door wider, allowing entrance for the Mayor and police officer. Claire shut the door after them, and walked into the living room, turning the static TV off.

"Do you guys want something? Water? Beer? Coke?" Claire asked, but the two shook their heads. Hannah placed a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"You may want to sit down for this Claire." Hannah said, and Claire obeyed, lowering herself to sitting position on the couch. Claire watched as the two guests exchanged a look and the bad feeling grew to the pit of her stomach.

"Hannah? Richard? What is it?" Claire asked, worry edged in her voice. Hannah turned sympathetic for Claire. She took hold of the young girl's hands and gave a gentle squeeze. Richard didn't have the heart to deliver the news but he had to, she had the right to know.

"Claire, we don't know how to tell you this…" Richard began and trailed off. Hannah sent a glared at Richard, but looked at Claire in the eyes.

"Eve, Michael, and Shane…..they aren't coming back home honey. Ever again." Hannah said gently, trying to break the news easily. Claire froze, and then yanked her hands away as the tears formed in her eyes.

"No." Claire said as her hand flew to her mouth. Hannah wrapped Claire in a hug. Richard looked down at the floor when Claire made eye contact, and the little movement showed Claire that this wasn't a prank or a joke, it showed it was real and it made Claire sad. Claire then sobbed onto Hannah's shoulder, completely oblivious that three figures stood in the room calling her name.

**(A/n) Please review about what you think. And can you guess the three figures at the end?**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**Missing You**

**I'm sorry for the long update I hope this makes up for it!**

Thank you for being  
Such a friend to me;  
Oh, I pray a friend for life.  
And have I ever told you  
How much you mean to me?  
Oh, you're everything to me  
I'm thinking all the time,  
How to tell you what I feel,  
I'm contemplating phrases...  
I'm gazing at eternity;  
I am floating in serenity...

And I am so lost for words.  
And I am so overwhelmed.  
Please don't go just yet.  
Can we stay a moment please?  
We can dance together;  
We can dance forever.

Under your stars tonight,  
And I am so overwhelmed.

So close your eyes,  
But don't dream too deep.  
And please pass me some memories.  
And when I fall you're underneath  
A thousand broken hearts,  
Carried by a thousand broken wings.

A thousand broken wings.

Chapter Two: Broken

Shane stood there watching his girlfriend cry in the arms of Hannah. He could hear everything Hannah told Claire, but yet didn't believe it because he was right there, looking at the love of his life crying tears she hasn't shed in a long time. Eve looked at Claire and tried to hug her, only to go through Claire.

" Michael, what's going on?" Eve asked weakly. Michael smiled sadly. He didn't know how to tell her that Claire wouldn't be able to see them, let alone talk to them.

"Eve, the house saved us, but we're dead. In Claire's world, we don't exist anymore." Michael said sadly. Eve looked at Michael with distant eyes, eyes that held disbelief and sadness. Shane cursed and tried hitting the wall.

" Don't fuck with us Michael!" Shane yelled. Michael eyes turned hard, locking stares with Shane.

" I'm not Shane! We died! We're dead!" Michael yelled back, making Eve whimpered. Michael turned towards her with apologetic eyes. " It's true, just think about it." Michael said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Five hours ago**_

_Shane had got Claire to stay home, what they all didn't tell her was that there was a he possibility that they wouldn't come back. Shane had made a promise he would protect Claire with his life, this was him fulfilling his promise. Shane had walked into the crisp night, and into Michael's vamp car. They all knew this goodbye to Claire could be their last._

" _I wish we could have told her." Eve said sadly, gripping the stake until her knuckle was as white as her powered makeup. She hated this, leaving her best friend in the dark. Michael sighed and started the car, and drove into the darkest night._

" _Remember, we are doing this to make sure Claire is safe." Michael said. " Amelie told us this vampire want's Claire's blood, and he'd do anything for it.'' Michael said driving faster._

"_It's sick really." Shane gagged. He hated the idea of someone out for Claire's blood. After a few minutes of driving, they pulled up to a old warehouse and got out. The night was silent, you could hear the leaves crackling in the wind and see your breath in the air. Eve shuttered and Michael pulled her close. Shane had his stake ready and al three advanced towards the door. They walked into a dark hallway, were Shane and Eve flashed on their flash lights, shinning them down the dark hallway. Michael was the one to walk in front and slowly the three descended down the hall._

_A noise was heard and Michael stopped suddenly, making Eve crash into his back. Shane was about to ask when the lights came on and suddenly everyone was held up by their necks against the wall. Michael struggled and eventually he staked the vampire holding him. Shane was able to break free by kneeing the vampire in the stomach and Michael staked the vampire from behind. Then the two men tagged teamed the vampire holding Eve and staked that one as well._

"_Michael, where did those things come from?" Shane asked rubbing his neck. Michael sighed, but keep his guard up. Eve noticed her lover was tense._

"_They came at the last second and there not normal. I didn't see them until the last second." Michael said as they walked into a huge room. The lights then turned back off, the doors slam shut and Eve screamed as she was pulled back, Shane cursed as he was pulled back as well. The lights then came back on and Michael was surrounded by red eyed vampires. A male vampire sat in a chair in front of the window. He had white hair and black soulless eyes. He had a wide sinister smile. Eve was struggling to get free, so was Shane. Michael was being held down and then everything froze when the vampire stood up._

"_So your all Claire's dear friends?" He asked with that sinister smile. Shane glared and cursed at the vampire._

"_Who the hell are you? What do you want with Claire!?" Shane yelled. The vampire looked over with his soulless black eyes._

"_I'm Mason Wilson." He chuckled. Michael glared._

"_What do you want with Claire?" Michael snapped. Mason looked over at Michael._

"_Claire, she looks like my lover, the same exactly the same. A doppelganger. I want her blood." Mason explained with a glint in his eyes. Eve gagged. Michael threw a silver knife and mason, which hit Mason's heart. Mason growled._

"_Your going to pay for ruining my good shirt." Mason said. " Kill them." Mason said and sat back down and watched in amusement._

_Eve was left go of and was surrounded. She had a sliver nutrient bomb, so she threw it up in the air and it went off, spreading silver everywhere. The vampires backed up and hissed. Michael was fighting off the vampires, throwing them into the walls and staking some in the heart, killing them. Shane was doing his best but was failing, he was trying to get to Eve. A vampire got a hold of Eve and twisted her so she was pinned to his chest and bit her. Eve screamed and this distracted Michael and a vampire staked Michael in the heart. Michael gasped as he felt as if he was on fire, then his face meet the ground. Eve cried as she watched Michael be killed. Her knees then gave out at the blood loss and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the vampire snapped her neck. _

_Shane let out a curse and staked the vampire in front of him. His two friends were just killed and he was pissed. Out of rage he ran towards Mason and staked him. The vampires were growling now and a vampire pushed his hand into Shane's back and ripped his heart out and threw it across the room. Blood splattered a long the walls. And that's when Shane's lifeless body fell to the ground, lifeless, just like Eve's and Michael's._

_**End of Flashback**_

Claire had fell asleep and Richard had carried the seventeen year old upstairs and tucked her in bed, then came back downstairs. Shane, Michael, and Eve watched sorrowfully as Hannah and Richard talked.

"She didn't take the news to well." Richard said and sighed. Hannah nodded sadly.

"No she didn't. Claire lost the first people she meet in town, they were family. She's traumatized and yet no one tells her why they died." Hannah said harshly. Richard sighed again.

"If we tell her the truth, Claire will feel guilty. So just don't say anything." Richard said and they both left.

Eve, Michael, and Shane were just being invisible down stairs, then heard a scream. The all appeared in Claire's room. The girl was crying in her sleep, crying their names and yet they couldn't do anything about it. Shane was broken, Eve felt like she was dieing all over and Michael, he wanted everything to be okay again.

(A/n) Okay is this chapter any good? Please review and I'm sorry for the long wait. Let's see if we can get 23 reviews and chapter 3 goes up!

**Chapter 3 preview**

Claire walked into the church. Eve's mom and brother had came, and so did Michael's parents. Claire was the only one who had really came for Shane. Mr. and Mrs. Danvers had come down for the week to help Claire get back on her feet, but inside Claire felt dead and shattered. Everything felt like a bad dream, a bad dream she would soon wake up from but no, this was real life. They were gone. And Claire just had to face and accept that. Claire had people come up to her, paying there respects and all Claire could do was nod her head and say a small thank you, because if she talked, Claire was afraid she would burst into tears. After a half hour of people coming and going the rosary began and now it was Claire's turn to say something about each roommate. Slowly Claire got to her feet and walked up the stage, up to the microphone.

~Chapter 3 : Sorrow preview


	3. Chapter 3: Sorrow

**Missing You**

Sometimes life seems too quiet into paralyzing silenceLike the moon is dark, meant to make me strongFamiliar breath of my old lies changed the color in my eyesSoon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and bySorrow lives through this nightI take this peace of youAnd hope for all eternityFor just one second I felt wholeAs you flew right threw meLeft alone with only reflections of the memoryTo face the ugly girl, that's smothering meSitting closer than my pain, he knew each tear before it cameSoon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and bySorrow lives through this nightI take this peace of youAnd hope for all eternityFor just one second I felt wholeAs you flew right threw meAnd we kiss each other one more timeAnd sing this lie that's half-way mineThe sword is slicing through the questionSo I won't be fooled by his angel lightSorrow lives through this nightI take this peace of youAnd hope for all eternityFor just one second I felt wholeAs you flew right threw me[Incomprehensible]Sorrow dies

Chapter 3: Sorrow 

Claire woke up the next morning feeling exhausted both mentally and physically. She didn't want to get up, but she did. The house was quiet, she already missed the bickering of Eve and Shane, missed the soft tunes of Michael's guitar. Claire could feel the tears, so overwhelming yet again. She clutched the necklace Shane had given her. Slowly Claire walked out into the hallway, even the house felt dead, but Claire could still feel it trying to make her happy, but it was faint. Claire walked over to Shane's room, and opened the door, oblivious to the fact that her housemates were fallowing her. Shane watched her carefully as Claire entered his previous room.

Claire walked over to his bed and sat down on it, staring at the picture of them. Her body trembled as a sob ripped through her. Shane and Eve and Michael surrounded Claire.

"Cb, I'm sorry." Eve whispered knowing Claire wouldn't hear her. Claire felt a surge of power then and ran out of the room and into the secret room, and up the stairs. Michael and everyone in tow. Claire came to a stop in front of Amelie. Eve and the boys watched.

"Amelie." Claire said blinking. Amelie looked at Claire, a little emotion in her icy blue eyes. Putting a pale strand of hair behind her ear, Amelie spoke to Claire, not bothering to sit down.

"The funereal of your friends is today at five. I hope to see you there Claire." Amelie said and opened a portal.

"Yes Amelie." Claire said obediently right away. Amelie nodded and walked through the portal, that closed behind her.

"She's different." Eve said to Shane and Michael. They agreed, as Claire walked down the stairs. " it looks like she died." Eve said.

" She just lost us Eve, all three of us. If that were you Eve and it was Claire, me, and Shane that were dead. How would you react?" Michael asked. Eve sighed.

" I would act the same way. Like I had nothing to live for, or lost. I can see where your coming from Michael." Eve said sadly. " We got each other and she has no one but the vampires. And they only use her." Eve said. Shane nodded, not speaking as the door bell rang and Claire walked down those stairs and went to answer the door.

Claire opened the door, only to reveal her parents. They gave her looks full of sympathy. Mrs. Danvers was the one to make the first move, pulling her daughter into a embrace. Claire broke down right there. She felt weak that she was crying so much but she couldn't help it. Mrs. Danvers held Claire and tried calming her down. This was the first time anyone in the Glass House had saw the Danvers be a real family, a mother holding her crying child, shushing her quietly. Eve then wished her mother did that, Shane just remembered his mother, so did Michael.

After about ten minutes Claire had stopped crying and her father hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked weakly. Mrs. Danvers

" We came to see you honey, Amelie called us and told us everything." Mrs., Danvers said gently and Claire nods as her dad gave her a hug. Claire for once felt a little like she was in reality yet again. She let go of her dad seeing the time.

" I need to get ready for the funeral." Claire says and walks up the steps, past the ghost of her friends.

But when she left, the Glass House ghost were stuck there.

~time skip~

The black car that picked Claire and her parents up, parked in front of a church that looked new. A place were Claire knew vampires would avoid , but today was a exception. They had lost a friend, a brother, a member of the fang club. They come to pay their respects to Michael.

Claire walked into the church. Eve's mom and brother had came, and so did Michael's parents. Claire was the only one who had really came for Shane. Mr. and Mrs. Danvers had come down for the week to help Claire get back on her feet, but inside Claire felt dead and shattered. Everything felt like a bad dream, a bad dream she would soon wake up from but no, this was real life. They were gone. And Claire just had to face and accept that.

Claire had people come up to her, paying there respects and all Claire could do was nod her head and say a small thank you, because if she talked, Claire was afraid she would burst into tears. After a half hour of people coming and going the rosary began and now it was Claire's turn to say something about each roommate. Slowly Claire got to her feet and walked up the stage, up to the microphone.

Everyone looked at Claire, their faces mixed with sympathy , sorrow, and pain for the young girl. Claire took in a shaky breath of air and spoke gently into the microphone, which made her voice should loud and steady.

"Where do I start?" Claire asked and thought. " Eve Rosser, she was the first one I meet from the Glass House, a real quick friend I got along with. Eve had a personality that made anyone smile, or frown but above all she was a great friend. She was someone strong, independent, and someone you could look to for help." Claire's voice quivered. " In memory of Eve Rosser, a loving daughter, sister, girlfriend and friend, rest in peace. We love you." Claire conclude one goodbye, and along with a other crack in her heart broke. Taking a deep breath, she started her second goodbye.

" Michael Glass, he was a person that you had to win trust from. I learned that the hard way, and when he trusted me, he never let me out of his sight. Michael was protective over the people he loved, he always put them first and fought for them if it meant his life. Michael had a sweet personality, a protective side, a reckless side and above all he always knew when to stay calm when everyone else couldn't." Claire took in a breath, her chest tight. " In memory of Michael Glass, a loving son, land lord, brother, friend and boyfriend, rest in peace. We all are going to miss you." Claire wanted to, wanted to run away from this last good bye but it wouldn't be right. Claire took in a deep breath, and stood straight.

" Shane Collin, was a very stubborn person. Trust me, I would know." Claire smiles sadly and everyone laughs sadly for the girl, knowing what she meant. " Shane was stubborn, hard headed, never knew when enough was enough and a loving person. He was always known a as bad person, a player, incapable of love , but deep down he was a loveable person. He was able to care, to love and he was utterly over protective, Shane Collin's was the one who was fearless to face a challenge head on." Claire's voice cracked and she spoke on still. " He changed over time, but still had his normal personality. His chilly dogs will never be forgotten." A memory came to Claire.

"_My chilly dogs are the best in town." Shane said serving himself as Claire got hers._

" _It's a really small town." Claire laughed._

Claire felt the water works making it up to her eyes as she spoke the last words that would break her yet again.

"Shane Collin, a loving friend, brother, and boyfriend, rest in peace. I love you." And as Claire ended her goodbye, feeling her walls come back down and the water works fall down her face. And felt arms encircle her down the stage.

Claire pulled away and walked over to the three coffins. In there laid three pale figures or Shane, Michael and Eve. And Claire broke down into sobs and was carried out by her dad.

**(A/n) I know it's been forever since I've updated but I hope this makes up for it! Did this make you cry? This must be the saddest story of mine, but it's fun writing. **


End file.
